The delivery of nucleic acids for immunising animals has been a goal for several years. Various approaches have been tested, including the use of DNA or RNA, of viral or non-viral delivery vehicles (or even no delivery vehicle, in a “naked” vaccine), of replicating or non-replicating vectors, or of viral or non-viral vectors.
There remains a need for further and improved nucleic acid vaccines.